Fate is what it was, what it is
by Dragonflygirl804
Summary: Ellie Hones lost the only person she ever loved enough to care about, then her life is turned up side down when she falls in love after so many years with out it. She is pulled back into a life she had always loved; one with thrill and fun involed. She ne
1. Introduction

Summery When love is lost and you think it's not possible to find it again, in the right place and right time it will come to you, even if it's not the time you would have wanted it to. Well when Ellie Hones lost the only person she ever loved, she was devastated and vowed never to love another; she didn't even think it was possible let alone allowable with the person who claimed her heart from a complete accident. After so many years she lived with out such a thing as love, there was a person in her mists that left her utterly breathless, and change everything she had known . . . forever.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of Disney's plots, characters, ect. Please don't sue and don't take my characters or plot lines without permission. Thanks for reading!  
  
A/n: thank you to all who read, but even more thanks to those who review. By the way anyone who does like Orlando bloom I'm sorry he will most likely not be in this fic. For those who like Johnny Depp; like me, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! R&R please.  
  
Prologue  
  
Six years before the movie of pirates of the Caribbean, a young and beautiful woman Ellie Hones lost the only thing she ever loved enough to really care about, and because they where gone she actually saw how much she loved them and never knew she could have loved something so much that it would stop her from loving ever again . . .or so she thought. Here our story begins on the night that she lost the one person she loved more than life it's self.  
  
Ellie looked up at the stars from her seat on the stairs waiting for John to arrive home. It was a fairly clear night, a few clouds in the sky; but all that Ellie wanted was to see was the rain, to feel it on her face as she danced with her fiancé. That's all she had wanted to do since she had met John. She looked back down the drive and he was just riding up on his horse Kina. Ellie smiled very lightly when she saw his face emerge from the dark night into the light of their porch front.  
  
"Hello John, I missed you since the morning, why didn't you tell me you where leaving?" She asked in a beautifully toned voice. "There was an emergency at work I had to tend to immediately," he smiled at her and grabbed her hand waist as she stood up on the porch step. "I love you John, I always will and only you." She rapped her arms around his neck and looked up at the sky, she felt a faint drop of rain on her cheek. "It's raining" she said in disbelief to her fiancé. "Ah, yes it is." He smiled down at her caring face and kissed her lightly across the lips. "Shall we dance, madam." He asked mocking the voice of a royal. "I'd love to" she said just as the rain from the cloud above poured down on them, harder than she had ever felt it rain. "My wish has come true, John." Ellie smiled at him and they danced till they could dance no more.  
  
John had a dangerous work, but Ellie didn't care he was a way from the normal, expected way of life, the way of life she had run away from to live with him and have the kind of life she had never known was possible. As they approached the front door Ellie looked to john and asked "what was the emergency?" she pushed open the door and they walked into the house dripping water all across the floor. They sat down at the kitchen table. "There was a death in the town," he paused; he was an investigator for the unruly town of Tortuga. "The 3rd one this week, mysterious death it was, just as the last had been. I don't believe they are ordinary accidental happenings, there is murder out there, doing this to his pleasure. I'm almost certain the next will be on one of the investigators here in town." He frowned; that meant it could include his life too. "Oh my gosh, you can't stay here, it's not safe for either of us, we must get out of here at once!" she said frightened. "I know we should, but I can't just-" he was cut off by the knock on their door. "I'll get it" she said as she walked over to the door across their house.  
  
Ellie was grabbed fiercely as a hand slipped over her mouth to muffle her cries. The person dragged her kicking body into the trees behind her home. "Listen, miss, I don't have all night. If you are gone when I get back I will kill you too." "What do you mean you'll kill me . . . too?" she attempted to say with a muffled sound from the hand over her mouth. He walked away with her just sitting they in the brush; she could leave at any moment, but would it do her any good? She sat there terrified thinking about the word "too" he was going to kill the one person she loved and then where would she be . . . nowhere at all. She might as well of left and just hoped he would not find her, and even if he did find her and kill her, it was better than living a life without love or any friends . . .right? That's what Ellie thought at first - until she heard he husband's cries of pain; she was frozen in her tracks. 'No!' Ellie thought 'you can't die, please don't die' but she knew he was going to die if he hadn't already. She found the strength to move and she ran, she ran as fast and fearful as she had ever done in her entire life. She ran, but she had no wonder why, but she ran and ran until there was no where else to run. She had made it to the docks of Tortuga and everything was quite; it was well past 2 in the morning and Ellie had no one at all in the world to run to; she had seen a murder, the person who did it yet she felt no need to tell anyone and plus she didn't even have anyone to tell.  
  
Ellie walked to a boat sitting in the harbor and she looked it up and down. 'No one will take me in, or let me on their crew, I'm stuck here till my doom' she though sadly. Ellie walked on and stopped at a strange looking ship; a woman's pirate ship and crew. That is what Ellie saw when she stopped at that ship and she decided she could make her way to a port that was like her only life and she could go back to the way things use to be she thought sadly about leaving this life but it was the only life she knew besides this one and now this one was gone.  
  
Now 10 years into the future takes you to the place our story begins. 4 years after the first time we met Captain Jack Sparrow, another adventure begins and this one takes both Jack and Ellie by surprise.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	2. Jack?

A/n: thank you so much Piratechic! I'm glad you enjoyed it so far, hope you keep enjoying and reviewing *hint, hint* Well thanks to all who read and now on with the first chapter, that I think has been anticipated by at least on of you. So here it goes . . . R&R please, reviews r much appreciated.  
  
Ellie awoke in a frightful mood. She was in a cold sweat from a terrible dream, but she couldn't remember the dream or more like nightmare she had; Ellie didn't really want to remember it anyways. She sat up in her bed at looked out the window; she never left the shade open, she hated the light from the moon unless she wasn't sleeping; so how come it was open now? Ellie curiously got out of bed and tip toed down the stairs of her tiny 3 room home; excluding the bathroom. BANG! 'What was that?' Ellie thought curiously and a little scared at the same time. She walked even faster down her stairs till she reached the last step and looked around her living room . . . BANG! There it was again; coming from the kitchen it sounded. Ellie crept through her tiny but warm home and found herself in her kitchen . . .Completely alone, 'but what was that sound from then?!' she thought agitated.  
  
Ellie glanced once around her kitchen and noted that her seamstress table where she worked on repairing gowns for a living was knocked over on its side. She now was even more frightened and curious as to who . . . or what was in her house. She decided to go back upstairs and when she was half way up the stairs she felt really dizzy and fainted. She would have killed herself probably if it hadn't been for the mysterious person in her house and if she had been in her room she may have suffocated herself; so it was damn good that there was someone in the house at the time.  
  
He picked her up and carried her to the couch near the stairs, then he laid Ellie down and caressed her beautiful hair out of her face and he admired her slim body and nice curves. He then looked at her at decided she was going to need some medical attention, she seemed to have lost consciousness by this time and this "Mysterious man" began to become quite nervous 'what if she dies and then I get blamed for it?' he thought. 'Oh great now I have to go get the medics and send them here with out them seeing me' He knew how to write well enough to get by and so he prepared a letter as fast as possible.  
  
Dear medics,  
  
Sorry I don't live in town here mates, but a good frend a mine has lost consciousness after fainting and nearly killing 'erself; for she was on the stares, lucky I was there, eh? Well she defiantly needs some medical atenson. So if ye will please hury down ta her house, The address is: 92 Frankston Dr. ; it's a small house you cant miss it I don't think ye can at least . . .but hey whata I know, right. Well I beter be goin. She will be on the couch when ye get here!  
  
Bye  
  
He seemed pleased with his work and left for the town clinic. It was a short walk from Ellie's house; he rang the doorbell, left the letter on the step and ran around to the back to make sure they got it. A tall skinny man answer "hello?" he asked in a sleepy voice. There was no one there so he looked around and his eyes met the small white folded piece of parchment on the steps. "Eh, tom, look at this bloody strange note." "What?" the second voice of a man answered. "Says there is a girl, I think it's that seamstress's house; 92 Frankston Drive. We better go see what's wrong with her shouldn't we?" "Yeah hold on" the second voice mumbled. And 5 minutes later they where out the doors of there clinic.  
  
Jack was quite relieved that they where on there way she didn't look very well when he left and all he could hope for was that se was going to be alright. HE walked to a small tavern near the docks; lights dimmed and only a bar tender half asleep with his head on the counter top. Jack stumbled inside; he needed a drink badly. /what if she died of something went wrong/ he would never be able to get over it; not now that he had just figured out what she needed to know for so long. Jack had met Ellie many years before; it seemed so long yet not so far in the past. He walked over to the counter asked the half drunkenly asleep man for some rum and a room and set his mug down and drank. He listened to his thoughts and then he remember that night so long ago.  
  
Flashback*  
  
Jack had known the captain of the Lady Kalian; it had been the ship Ellie had once sailed on before she had come here. She had been a pirate; a killing thief, that's what she had been. Of course Ellie never had dreamed of ever being part of such acts in her life, until she lost the only thing that mattered, the only that kept her going and so she was turned cold and she vowed that someday she would kill the man who had taken her life as she once knew it away . . .forever. She hated everyone, everywhere and only once did she ever trust one person enough to confide in them . . .but then she realized that was also to good to be true.  
  
It had been a warm sea night, the air was salty and humid and very uncomfortable; the kind of nights when ships where attacked by surprise. Ellie looked out at sea with a deep gazing look across her face; she was startled to here her captains voice. "Eh, Ellie, wouldn't think to see you up this late?" she asked half questioningly. "Aye, most nights you wouldn't Captain . . .I just got to thinking whats going to happen after I'm finished with this life, can I leave it, where will I go, who can I trust, who can I look to when I need someone . . ." she trailed off in deep thought. There was a long silence and then "you can always find someone to confide in . . .perhaps that crazy captain jack sparrow I introduced you too last week? He's been on our ship since that night and you seem to like to watch him, eh?" "I don't know, It seems I start to trust or believe and I lose it and there's no turning back . . ." "Aye, but Ellie your special, you have a gift; you can win whatever battle you want . . .don't ever let yourself slip away from reality though 'cause someone like you could and when they do it takes someone strong willed and as crazy as Jack to bring em back." "what?" Ellie asked confused. "Lets just say I know jack and know you and know reality as well as the other side . . .you don't want to lose something that could be yours and let it slip away along with your mind; minds are fragile and if they break usually the best of people break too . . .i don't think you could of got past that time in life if you hadn't come to our ship in time . . .you see?" "Aye . . .i just don't think I believe anything can be real or the way it use to be or anything could ever be real for me like it use to be . . ." "But trust me you can win battles and all you have to do is stay with reality; I know sometimes you just seem to slip into a whole different world and if you do you may regret it for long time . . .if you can see what I'm sayin' you may be able to save yourself and your life as the way you had wanted it to be." "I guess I understand, I'll be sure to take that into consideration captain; you always seem to help." Ellie smiled faintly and turned back to sea as she heard her captain walk off into the hull of the ship. /Jack? This is so crazy me losing my mind; being a pirate and I don't even know why anymore!/ she took a few steps back and then heard an enormously huge cannon firing noise from not far off . . . / oh great!/ she thought and ran backwards as the ship shook with great force. With in minutes the crew was on deck ready to fight, they were under attack by the Black Pearl! /wait that was jack's ship, of course he hadn't been on it in many years since Barbossa had taken it. /I'm doin' this for you jack, you better not let me down when I need you! . . . I think . . ./ she thought with great hope and fear. She turned and saw the horrible things she would never want to see again . . .  
  
A/n: next chapter continues with flash back and what happened after Ellie was hospitalized in the beginning of our story . . . you enjoyed this story so far and the chapters to come. Please remember to review! Much love to all who do ;-) 


	3. Decisions and a map

A/n: Thank you again Piratechick for your reviews along with all other ppl who review. Again I'm really sorry for any grammar spelling mistakes. Hope you all enjoy this chappie even more than the last ones.  
  
Ellie turned praying she could uphold this fight; she didn't feel she had the strength or the mental ability to take this tonight. She opened her eyes to the destructing, killing world around her and ran into the fight she would always remember.  
  
Ellie heard a loud yell from behind her and turned only in time to block a huge black man who had tried to chop her head off. "No! You're not going to kill me!" she screamed with furry. "You take thing that don't belong to you and you will pay!" "I can't die, missy!" he said in a gruff voice. They seemed to have fought each other for an hour; really he swung at her she ducked is more like what the did. She suddenly heard . . .Jack's voice? And then was completely caught of guard. /how did he get out of that room, it was locked/  
  
She ran away from the huge man and down the deck till she saw him . . . on the floor, holding his side; he was bleeding. "Jack! Oh my god . . ." she knelt down beside him but only was pulled upward again by a new pirate this time, thank god they hadn't seen Jack's face or he would have been dead. Jack had been stabbed in the side from all the commotion, but why had he even come out to help? He got up as best he could and ran down the hall to a room and then disappeared from Ellie's sight. She was being grabbed all over and now she thought /this alone is going to drive me mad/ as she began to fight them off with all her might. "Let me go! You filthy bastards!" the men held her tighter as the captain came closer . . . "Barbossa" Ellie breathed "The one and only miss and what might your name be eh" she did not reply until moments after he had cocked a pistol at her temple. "are ye goin' to tell us what your name be lass or will I have to make you . . . you know he haven't had a lass in a while . . ." "you wouldn't dare," Ellie said very uncertain of herself. "Aye, I would and then I'd take the pleasure of killin' ye after watchin' ye squirm." h said evilly, but truthful all the same. "Fine . . . ye want me name . . . It's . . ." "yes?" Ellie thought. "Sara . . . Millers" she spat out. "Ah, right then Sara, tell us what we want to know and we'll let you go.  
  
All the while Jack had been in a room in the back of the ship watching. He hadn't ever wanted them to see him or anything; he didn't even know why he stayed with this ship. Maybe it was because he had a friend here. He didn't know, he felt bad for Ellie he almost wanted to come out and save her, but he couldn't. He was going to bleed to death if he didn't get bandaging soon. So he waited and he watched and all he could do was hope Ellie would be ok. He thought I guess I stayed cause I liked the lass, maybe I even stayed cause she needed some help and it was a ship; he was at sea that's all he truly needed to say happy . . .  
  
"What do you want to know . . .?" Ellie questioned skeptically. . .?had they seen Jack , Oh god/ she though. "What be your captain's name first off; they lucky to have such a nice ship, the Lady Kalian isn't it?" "Aye, this be the Lady Kalian. The captain of this ship be Neely Jones. I have no clue where she be if you where going to ask." "Right, so the captain is a woman? Well it don't look like this be the ship we needed so please go on your ways and don't mention your run in with us to anyone or we will kill you next time; we be taken all your valuables first though . . ." and so they did she sat back and watched along with the crew; the captain was no where to be seen nor was Jack. All Ellie kept think was is he ok? God he better be . . .  
  
After the pirates had left she walked to the room she thought jack had gone to; she really didn't care where her captain was at this moment. "Jack . . .?" he appeared from a small closet. "Aye?" "Are you all right, god that looks horrible!" she stared in shock at his clutched side." "Tis, love; needs bandaging bad." "Oh are you going to be alright?" she was still stunned. "If it gets bandaged, may hap you could do that for me?" "m–me?" "Yes, love." "Right, I'll be back." She left the room in a pure panic, then she noticed the captain was still not about and the first mate was the only one giving orders.  
  
"Hey, Samson, where be the captain?" "She was shot did ye not hear it, before ye got threatened?" "What?!" Ellie asked in disbelief "she's dead?" "Aye I'm afraid so, she got thrown over board when the Black pearl left . . .tis really sad; she was good Lady, a good pirate, eh?" "Aye . . ." Ellie was about to scream, she was stuck on this ship with jack, no one she could trust enough to talk to now that Neely the former captain was dead and she seemed to being going insane bit by bit.  
  
She was absolutely distraught, she found the bandages in the captain's cabin; now Samson's room. She also grabbed a few bottles of rum and wondered back to the room jack was in. She wanted to throw herself over board, yet part of her kept telling her it's gona be alright, you're not going to lose your mind, just relax, you can leave at the next port if ye have to . . . Jack was laying on the bed half naked; taking Ellie by surprise. She gazed over his tan, amazingly muscular chest. She dropped everything she had in her hands, the bandages, the rum, a wet cloth . . . "Ye might want to bandage me up first love . . ." he joked with her. "What? Oh god . . . Jack, you are incredibly daft not to mention shallow!" she said annoyed with him now. "Ah, love its ok, no one yet has been able to resist me" he smiled cockily with a half suggestive tone. "No" is simply all that she could say.  
  
She bandaged him and noticed he was eyeing her rather seductively; he looked very desirable, like he could make all he problems go away . . . just for now maybe. /what are you saying, Ellie you are mad if you are thinking of sleeping with him . . . / She handed him a bottle of rum as she opened hers and gulped half of it in one swig. "Looks like yer in more pain than me," "did ye know yer friend, my captain died just 40 minutes ago?" she said disbelievingly. "Yeah, I saw her get shot that's what made me come out, I got stabbed in the commotion; I think by one of her crew . . ." he said sadly. "I see . . ." she had entirely drunk all of her rum and grabbed another; she drank another after another as Jack watched, he was only on his 2nd and Ellie had well passed her 6th bottle. "Ye may want to slow down there, love," "Ye are very intoxicating, you know that?" she reached for him, but he moved from her reach. "Love, I am, but the rums got ye way past drunk, don't want ye to do anything you may regret eh?" "No I want you, Jack sparrow . . ." "aye, if ye won't regret it . . ." "I don't think I could, its not every day I get to sleep with Jack Sparrow . . ." with this Ellie grabbed him and Jack kissed her with equal passion "its captain, love" She didn't remember anything after that, it was all a blur, one she WOULD regret in the morning, but she had promised she wouldn't. . .  
  
It was late the next morning and she felt hands draped across her body; she hadn't felt this sense john had died. She had to admit she had missed this, but she feared the person she was with was not someone she would be too happy about. She closed her eyes and turned her body to meet . . . Jack's gaze "Ello love, sleep well?" he smiled at her "/ohmygod/ what have I done . . ." she mumbled to herself. She smiled awkwardly at Jack and tried to remember all she could of the night before.  
  
End of flashback*  
  
Ellie awoke in a hospital bed, she had had a terrible dream, more of a memory, the same on Jack had been remembering when he drown himself in his rum the night before. That had been the first night she slept with Jack. Sure she regretted it at first, but then she got over it; she fell in love. The memory had been struck up by the events of the night before, in her home down the street. She had loved him almost more than John, but he had hurt her so deeply she swore it threw her over the edge for real. Ellie was on a medicine for the insane, but it hardly worked, she only needed it for times like the night before. Jack had slept with another woman; some whore. Ellie had walked in on them in bed, of course Jack tried to explain, but she didn't take his lies; she left him, with a whole broken heart this time on the verge of break down.  
  
Jack was up now too, he had dressed and gone down to breakfast. Though he wasn't hungry, he felt miserable for what he had done to Ellie. He had pushed it away for so long he didn't realize he had hurt her so deeply. Jack would go see her later, he needed to tell her something about their past together, something that might change her life forever.  
  
Jack had found something left to her by Neely . . . something Ellie had participated in when she was a pirate. She had found a map to a treasure that had never been found before; it was cursed and anyone who tried to go after it died before they even saw it. Ellie had become a good friend of Neely's before she died, they had found the map together and where in search of it when the ship was attacked by the black pearl and Jack had been with them; he had been helping them with the clues, etc. He had seemed to be able to do this sort of thing better than Neely so she asked him to come aboard when they ran into him at Tortuga. He never gave up the opportunity to find treasure and since he had no ship he agreed; and having Ellie there made it worth while.  
  
Jack left the tavern. He made his way to the small clinic to see if she was doing alright. He wandered casually up the steps and in the door; he would have made it upstairs if he hadn't been stopped by a clerk at the desk who had eyed him suspiciously and then asked him to please wait, while she went to see if Ellie could accept visitors yet. "Excuse you Mr. but no one is allow upstairs with out permission of the patient,"  
  
"I assure you I have her permission . . ."  
  
"Who would you be visiting today and may I have your name?"  
  
"I'd like to see Ellie Hones, tell her it's an old friend who'd be visitin' 'er, if ye want my name though it's Mr. Smith . . .Just don't tell her that,"  
  
"Right sir . . ." The clerk left her place at the desk and up the stairs.  
  
"Miss Hones?, there's man here who said he would like to have a word with you; said he's an old friend and you'd like to hear what he has to say . . ."  
  
"Did he give name" Ellie said hoarsely  
  
"Well yes, but he said he wanted to surprise you,"  
  
"Send him, I guess,"  
  
"Right miss Hones," She wandered back down the stairs leaving Ellie alone in the bedroom.  
  
With in minutes there was a man in the shadow of the doorway; she couldn't make out his face, although she took note of the unusual clothing. "Ellie Hones, Eh? Been a long time 'asn't?" he said with a grin she couldn't see. Ellie knew that voice, a voice she had hoped not to hear again. It took her a moment to respond and then "Jack . . .Jack Sparrow, how dare you came back after what ye did to me; you bloody bastard, get out!" "I didn't know ye had such hatred in such a small lil thing as yerself . . ." "I said get out . . ." "I think ye might want to hear what I have to say first," "And what would that be?" "I found that map you and Neely found to the treasure of the Lost Seadimond; only weeks before her death . . .and well," "Aye, what about it? I'm not a pirate anymore . . ." "ye should be you were a damn good one . . . don't see why you left the sea . . ." "Because I needed to, I couldn't take it anymore, Jack!" "OK listen love, ye can have whatever life ye want, but I'm hear and I'm back forever if ye ask me too stay . . . and this is for ye," he handed her the map. "Ye can take it, ye can come with me, but frankly it doesn't matter anymore if ye aren't gona trust me," "It's not that I didn't like the life I had, it's that it all changed and I don't know if I can go back, let alone with . . .you." "It's your disition love, I'll be docked here for the next 3 days, and you can come anytime you want or not . . ." he set down the map on her side table. "The last day I'm leavin' at 9 am sharp," he looked at her as if there was more to say, but turned and left.  
  
Ellie sat there in her bed, totally shocked; she had not expected to ever see Jack again or that map. She sighed heavily and leaned back deep into the pillow. "Oh Jack, I love you, but I can't take risk like that now" she looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes; a tear slowly trickled down one off her soft cheeks. Ellie glanced over at the map . . . 'thought I'd never see this again either' she thought and then she grabbed it and opened it; a piece of old parchment dropped from the rolled up map. 'What's this?' she thought. Ellie opened the note and read it quickly but carefully.  
  
Dear Ellie,  
  
If we don't find the treasure or something happens to me, I want you to have this. This map is for you, you found it and it should belong to you . . . You're a great crew member, a Damn good pirate and a great friend. All my wishes to ye and jack!  
  
Your friend and Captain, Neely  
  
Ellie dropped the note, with shock that her captain would have ever left her a note and wishing her and jack luck fat chance on that working out . . . Jack had found Neely's map and taken it to its rightful owner, her, but had he read the note?  
  
2 days had passed and jack doubted Ellie would come. He sat on the docks watching ships take port or leave for a new horizon. He knew he would be leaving alone, but that's not what bothered him, it was the fact Ellie had no clue she had a gift and her gift was torturing her mind because she didn't know it was there or how to use it. He wanted to tell her, but he didn't know how to her parents had always been a touchy subject and if he let her know they weren't who she thought they where she might as well die for all the grief it had given her. He was thinking his troubles over with a bottle of rum to help the time seem more enjoyable than it really was. Being drunk always seemed to make things for fun than when not drunk, but drinking had always given him troubles he hadn't wanted or even known about because he was un-sober. It had made him lose Ellie . . .  
  
But jack wasn't the only one with troubles of his own, Ellie had them too. She didn't know if she could leave with Jack and just start over or even be his friend or crew mate . . .or anything. She wanted to feel the adventure again, the sea aginst her face, the salty smell of the ocean's air . . .she wanted it, she even craved it . . .  
  
The sea had been her enemy though, she had lost her sanity because of its harsh life style. She had lost the only thing that had mattered to her, her love. The man who ghad takn her first one was a man who had been a pirate, but a ruthless one, and her second jack because of pirate ways . . .She has never really lost Jack it had been her choice to leave and with it she took her freedom, The thing she missed the most. She wanted it back . . .she always would . . .  
  
a/n: so sry I have taken forever to update, hopefully school will settle down a little now, I just had 4 projects all due In the same month errr! Well in the next chappie what will Ellie choose her freedom or her sanity, what will the hospital do when they see she has left without authorities approval and how will jack deal with what has finally faced him . . .I have a really cool idea lined up so keep checking back! 


	4. A Sword fight for the gallows

A/n: Thank you so much Piratechick, Jeyke . . . sorry about it being to lovey dovey for you lol there will be action just wait . . . Oh and Will Turner will be in this chapter and maybe a few others, although he will be leaving (Liz is also in this too)  
  
Ps. Jeyke, do u really live in the mountains, I love the mountains and our family has a home in lake Tahoe . . .I guess it has something to do with the snows and the trees, I have always loved the forest, well im weird and I just thought I'd say that, hehe.  
  
It was around 5am and Ellie could just see the peeks of sun rays beyond the horizon. She lay there exhausted from thinking so hard for the past days. She had made a decision she would hopefully not regret in the end . . . she was ready to leave, to be free again, to live again. She had dressed and sat there since 3 that morning planning out ways to sneak past the clinic's supervisors. She had decided to leave at 5:30 or as close to it as she possibly could. She crept down the squeaky hall way, then the stairs; where she met her trouble.  
  
Right at the bottom of the steps was the front desk, ran 24 hours a day. She knew she would have to fake being a clinic clerk top get by; she has snuck into the broom closet and stole a pair of white paints and a white vest, along with a brown hat to cover up her face. She came down the steps at a normal pace, acting casual as she did so. To her releif there was nobody at the desk at the moment and shecould get away clean. But her luck was not on her side, she had forgotten the door has chime of bells at the top corner; therefore alerting the clinic's officials.  
  
"Sir? My I help you?" the lady in front of her questioned.  
  
"No, I was just taking a step outside, for some fresh air I mean . . ." said Ellie in a semi manly voice.  
  
"May I ask what shift your on right now?"  
  
"I believe it's the graveyard shift I'm working, but there are still 2 nurses upstairs." She said as hopeful as she could.  
  
"Ah, mary and francis are still up then?" Asked the lady before her.  
  
"Yes, Last time I checked . . ." Ellie now was halfway out the door praying the lady had bought her lies.  
  
"Very well, take your break . . ."  
  
Ellie closed the door and breathed out heavily; she had been holding her breath the whole time. She walked mildly in pace to the docks looking for a place to hide till she spotted Jack; Heavens only knew what ship he might be on, she wasn't even sure if he had his precious pearl back. She sat there, now worring if she would be noticed gone long on her break at the clinic or as the patient even. 'God what if they see I'm not in my bed and realize my fake employee never returned . . . they could easily connect the dots I'm sure . . .' she was squirming behind some crates when she saw someone move closer in on her. She was about to say step away, but realization dawned on her she had no weapons . . .yet any way, to fight with. So she held her ground silent and still until she heard a voice calling "Ellie? Ellie is that ye behind those crates?" said an almost unbelieving voice.  
  
Ellie knew that voice! It had to have been Jack's; there is no one who could pull of a voice like his, ever. She suddenly had a strong urge to talk pirate like again as she stood up . . . "Aye, 'tis! . . . Jack,"  
  
"Ellie, ye decided to join me then eh?" he said excitedly.  
  
"Looks like it don it? . . . Perhaps I have, what's in it fer me if I join ye?"  
  
"Ye can be at sea again . . . and be free," he tried on her, he noticed it must have worked.  
  
"Sounds good te me," she said now smiling.  
  
"So ye'll come with me then, eh?"  
  
"Course I will, but we better get a move on before they see I'm gone . . ." she remarked looking over her shoulder at the clinic's sign. So they did, Jack took her hand and pulled her down the docks till they stopped at his boat /the black Pearl/ read across her finished side. So he did have her back, that's was good to see. It was now light out and morning had taken over the small port, "Jack can we go now . . . If they see I'm gone they could take me into a mental facility, I swear it's a jail, that's what it is!" "But your not insane love, you're just as normal as me." She frowned at him; he was anything but normal to her. "Well if they find me gone the navy is sure to get involved so get a move on with leavin' won't ye!" she said hurriedly seeing the navy ships about now. "we're goin' just hold yer horses!"  
  
So he ordered his crew to get on with it and introduced Ana Maria to Ellie the second he saw her, and then Gibbs of course . . . "so these are your friends then Jack?" Ellie asked him. "You could say that . . .they be me crew too, darn scallywags they are." Ellie laughed at his remarks. "what you think its funny I can have a woman as a friend, eh?" "No," she said holding in her laughter at his facial expression. "Then what?!" "Nothing . . ." he looked at her oddly and smirked as he turned away. She had noticed another lady about the ship and thought it odd, she didn't seem to be the 'pirtate type' to Ellie; she was wearing a gown and had her hair loosely in a bun, but still it was tidy . . . "Jack? Who is that, the lady in the gown and all," "Oh that's just me friend Will's wife, 'er names Elizabeth, ye can call 'er Liz though." "Oh," said Ellie kind of surprised. "She normal, don fret, eh?" "Right," but that's when she noticed there was the Navy about and he was soming up on their tale . . . "er . . .did ye know the nay=vy is followin' us?" "Damn Navy . . .We can out run em though, or we should be able to," "Should, thought the pearl was the fastest ship around these parts?" "It is but I might stop just te get a good fight out em," "No don't, I haven't fought in like 10 years Jack and the Navy has probably been alerted that I'm out and on a ship with you, there not stupid you know and If you have to fight them it could get bloody if they truly want something!" "Have you not heard, I'm unbeatable to the Navy and always will be . . ." "Don be so sure of yerself Jack Sparrow!" "Captain . . ." She saw the ship approaching rapidly and took a run for the row boats, she decided to hide under the draping.  
  
The Navy had stopped the Black pearl and Jack was ready to fight, even if it was just a game to him, he didn't kill for fun, he just needed a lil' fun and sword fightin' all ways has been his advantage in life . . . Aye Lieutenant?" "Have you by chance seen a woman about 5 feet with brown hair in white pants, a vest and a brown hat?" "No I haven't," "do we have permission to board?" 'why do they even bother to ask if they are gona board anyways?' "I guess you bloody well do, since ye where gona board anyway, Navy always does . . ." "Then we shall come aboard," and so they did.  
  
"Sir, I'm the Commodore of this port's navy and I demand to know who is aboard your ship, crew or not," Said the tall this man before Jack.  
  
Jack only smiled, "well there be Ana Maria, Gibbs, Cotton, Shiller, Monsco, Ross, a few more crew . . .uhh, I'm not sure who's missin' at the moment and there is Will and Liz Turner . . .Feel free to search around if ye need."  
  
"You forget your crew's names . . .that's pathetic . . .perhaps you're not as intelligent as you come across?," he smirked, being sarcastic.  
  
"Haha, for your information I don't ferget there names, they are just not around so I'm not sure who is missin'."  
  
"Well with your offer to search this vessel we shall . . ." they stopped at a door near the far side of the bow leading down to a hallway.  
  
"Is this to the hold of the ship and the cabins, Captain . . ." he wasn't sure what the captain of the pearl's name was and so jack told him . . .  
  
"Tow Wellings at your service." Jack said happily.  
  
"Well, my I have a look in your cabin Captain Wellings?"  
  
"Aye, if it'll get ye off me bloody ship,"  
  
"It will indeed, just a look see and we shall leave you to your sailing."  
  
"Then get on with!" Jack yelled, he was hoping to get a little game of sword fighting going on but, they seemed un interested in any fighting, 'strange, this navy is' Jack thought silently to himself.  
  
The Navy officers entered Jack's cabin and to their surprise the cabin was as normal as any other sailors. They knew this man was most likely a pirate and they should arrest him immediately but, there was no evidence of it in his cabin; only in his clothing. Jack stood in the doorway smirking as he saw the Commodore frown slightly,  
  
"Anything Commodore?" asked jack in his prying way.  
  
"No, surprisingly enough, we had much information pointing at you for the disappearance of Ellie hones for the clinic early this day and a few lootings as well but, we have concluded you have nothing for us to arrest you under and so you are free, sadly." The man had a very displeased look upon his rounded face; Jack could have sworn it was getting redder every second he looked at him.  
  
"well if that's all you'll be needin' to do I would like ye to leave,"  
  
"I'm sorry Captain Wellings but, I'm not leaving a /pirate/ to stay on water or land a /free/ man, there for I'm not leaving with out a fight,"  
  
"If it's a fight ye want, it's a fight ye'll get . . ." at that moment Jack drew his sword and purposed,  
  
"We have a fair fight, one on one, on deck with my crew and your navy officers at the ready if anything shall go wrong eh?"  
  
"Deal." was the only thing the Commodore said.  
  
Will was told to stay out of this fight, Jack knowing how much he wanted to be in it had told him only if it were necessary for him to step in, then he was permitted to. Liz was not the person for such fights but, she had grown close to Jack over the years and knew he was a good man; he had after all saved her life and was not your average pirate by a long shot. Will was his friend, though much younger, they got along great. Will had never in his life dreamed of being a pirate, but after Jack had asked him he had nothing to loose considering he and Elizabeth had lost their baby girl at the young age of two after her high fever in the winter of 1778, just 3 years ago. Elizabeth knew she would love being on ships again and she did have Ana of course, although they never use to get along before, they had come to know each other like sisters.  
  
Jack stood facing The Commodore a smug expression on his face, the Commodore stared intently at Jack; neither was willing to make the first move. Ellie all the while being under the draping of a row boat as /not/ going to sit back and watch such a thing go on. She climbed from the boat being careful not to be seen by anyone of the navy at this point. Suddenly, Ellie was grabbed from behind and muffled. Jack turned his head slightly to see what the strange noise was and when he saw Ellie in the grasps of a young navy man he took charge and swung his sword at the commodore's head.  
  
"I found her Commodore!" yelled the young man holding tightly to Ellie's arms as she kicked in protest. Will immediately felt the need to help the poor girl and pulled his sword out at once, he was fighting his way through the navy's men when someone shouted from behind him "I know you, you use to be that black smith in Port Royal, Will Turner ain't it?" Will turned to see a man of about 34 staring at him, "Yes, yes I was, what is it to ya?" he asked the man cautiously still wanting to help Ellie. "I'm Gregory Matters, use to work fer the navy down there, decided to come back to my home port couple years back." "Ah, yes I remember ye, ye use to be the lieutenant, eh?" "Yes, yes I was. What are you doing on a pirate ship anyhow?" "I am one, I have been since birth, never knew it though, I better be going if ye'll excuse me." And Will blocked another sword as he made his way to Ellie. All the while the rest of the crew had joined in now, Liz now very frightened for everyone in the middle of this, and she backed away even more.  
  
The Commodore and jack were now in a fierce fight; Jack had nearly had his hand sliced off as his opponent lowered his sword swiftly to his right. The Commodore had great swords man ship and Jack was thoroughly impressed. Jack jumped to his right and grabbed hold of a rope hanging from the second mast; Jack twirled around to meat another one of the commodore's blows. Jack blocked it fairly well and pushed him back a few feet; giving him a few more seconds time to move out of the way. Jack was now face to face with the commodore, except jack had the advantage as he was standing over the poor man. He had failed to block an attack on jack's part and rolled out of the way just in time. He was huddled in a small ball yelling "I surrender!" over and over again. Jack was not one to kill a man for no reason. So he backed away and said "you have a good hand, commodore, I'll give you that. Ye let the lass go and I'll be willing to let all of ye go unharmed, if ye don let her go, it won't be pretty." "Let the girl go Franklin," "But commodore, this girl is insane!" he said unbelieving what he had just heard; let the girl go, never!  
  
"Boy do ye want to get us all killed," asked the commodore shakily. There where no more sounds of clashing swords as every one watched the sight eagerly, even The Navy men were intent to see what was to come now. Liz had found her husband and was holding him tightly, she had become very tense.  
  
"No, but I can not just let this girl go, she is a havoc to this world and should surly be sent to the insane institute," he protested.  
  
Then in chimed Ellie, "I beg your pardon but, I am /not/ insane people, the institute is a jail! And I have just as much of a right to be on these seas as you do."  
  
That was when jack saw from behind Ellie, the young boy was drawing a gun and he was not going to have her shot because of him. Jack began, "If ye are wantin' to hurt 'er try me first! Ye will not get very far, if ye do or if ye don't, it don matter lad."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" ask the boy trying to hide his pistol.  
  
Ellie was now frightened, "There really is no need to shoot me, I'll go if I must," she said nervously exerting words. She felt the pistols cold metal end touch her skin and winced. Elizabeth covered her mouth as she saw the gun next to Ellie's neck be cocked back.  
  
The young boy /was/ going shoot, whether anyone told him to or not. There was a loud boom that filled the air with an utter silence. The young boy lay dead on ground and a terrified Ellie stopped in her tracks, Jack stood there looking deeply into Ellie's eyes. After the sight was clear and Elizabeth could see what had happened she screamed. Will held her shaking body tighter. What Jack had just done made Ellie more scared than Jack had ever seen her, but it had been 10 years and people now said she was insane, maybe this was the type of thing that drove her inside herself; all the killing. He had killed a man to save Ellie's life. Perhaps Ellie didn't want to be saved; this was going to be her way out of leaving with him . . . Ellie's eyes rolled back into her head as she fell to the ground unconscious. The last thing she saw Elizabeth running toward her as she murmured "oh dear . . ." almost to herself.  
  
A/n: I decided to split this chappie into two haves so there's the first half, hoped you liked it! ; ) Remember to review it boost my reasons to write when I know I have people who want to read more of my story. 


	5. Parents' pasts do matter

A/n: I changed some stuff in the last chappie so please reread it or just skim it before going on to this one, Thanks so much and sorry for the inconvenience!  
  
The Navy men quickly dropped there weapons not wanting to end up like Young Franklin. The commodore was out beat and tried he was ready to give up, in fact he already had, but his man had turned on him. "We shall leave, Captain Wellings, but don't intend to never see me again, after all it is my duty to arrest such men as you. I will let you go for now; we had a deal and I intend to keep to my word. A respectable man always should." "Glad te hear it commodore, now if ye'd please get your perfect men off my ship, that'd be just fine and dandy, eh?" "Oh course Captain . . ." and so he did, he kept to his word and left the ship ordering all men of his to leave as fallowed.  
  
Jack noticed Ellie was no where in sight, he didn't intend to bug her after the look she had had upon her face. He figured Elizabeth had taken her somewhere out of the way. 'It had been a while since she had seen something like that, maybe she just wasn't expecting it so soon', Jack though. He went in search of a bottle of rum and took the helm of the Black Pearl . . . 'Strange a Navy man wouldn't recognize my ship . . .' Jack pondered this, but nothing came to mind. They were making good time towards Buckley Island, a small island just 400 miles of the coast of England, and a couple less from this particular port of Europe. Buckley Island was a pirate's English paradise, one Jack loved to visit, but only when near it.  
  
He felt a soft touch of a small hand brush his shoulder and he began with a smile and turned his head expecting it to be Elizabeth with some advice or some sort on women. He was shocked when he met Ellie's gaze, "Thought ye had left, I didn't see ya after the Navy boy died; you know I only did it for you. I thought ye didn't want to be put in tha' institute so I tried to help, maybe I over reacted, eh?"  
  
"No, Jack, It's just I haven't been at sea for so long, I haven't seen death in over 10 years, I wasn't as ready to get on with it as I though . . ." "So where have ye been anyways," he asked changing the subject matter. "Liz took me to Ana's room so they could help meand then she left, I talked with Ana Marie a little bit, she left and I laid down on her cot and just woke now." She said with a half heated laugh. "I see, that's right I need to show ye where ye can sleep, that slipped my mind, sorry." She smiled and told him it was fine. "Well I better go get something to eat, it seems I'm actually hungry for once . . ." "Well I guess I'll join you, I have something to talk to you about," he said a little unsure about it. "Right, well let's go then." He said after shiller had taken the wheel.  
  
They pair went to the ship's cook, Ray and asked for a bowl of soup each. He generously handed them each a heart bowl full. She spotted Elizabeth, Will, Ana, Gibbs and 2 other men eating together, she supposed they where closer together than some of the other men. There were 5 main tables in the dinning hall and each sat a large number full of men, Ellie took a seat at a small table in the back of the room with Jack so they could talk. She immediately started to eat her soup; to her surprise it was very good for a ships food. "So, Jack what was it we needed to talk about?" she asked between bites. He had barley touched his soup and was enjoying watching her eat with such a look of pure happiness he hadn't seen from her in many years.  
  
"Ah, well I don't know if this is the best time to talk about yer parents but, I must tell you . . ." "Jack I know everything there is to know about them and if we must discuss them it can't be anything good," she pause by the look on his face. "No, love ye don't know /anything/ about them, they're not who you think they are," "Nonsense, how would you know anymore about them then me anyhow?" she started confused. "I did some research on your family, they aren't related to you at all, in fact you parents disappeared on night after they left you on those people's door step, whom you thought where you birth parents. You know ye where only 3 or 4 at the time." "How can that be . . ." she whispered angrily. "It just is, don' ask me, but there is one more thing you must know that might solve a lot of problems in your life relating to you 'real' parents." "And what could that possibly be?" she asked him in a smug tone. "You have dreams at night that haunt you, visions you can't explain and things you feel that are not your emotions, am I right?" "So what if I do, what the hell does this have to do with my birth parents lives?" "Your mother was a /witch/, you have her powers but, you don't know it nor do you know how to use them; they relate to your visions and things, if ye have a witches blood ye can do anything the next witch can with no practice. Now for your father, his mother was a gypsy woman, she knew spells and potions and could tell the future, quite like your 'real' mother, another reason you have these strange occurrences."  
  
He stopped there and let her brain filter out everything he had just told her. There was a long, long silence before he heard her speak again but she yelled rather than whisper "WHAT!?" to the whole dinning area, every one dropped their spoons and looked over at the pair in surprise of the sudden outburst. "Jack's at again . . ." mumbled a few crew members as they turned back to their friends, crew mates, food and card games. Elizabeth Whispered to Ana Maria "Maybe Jack shouldn't have told her just yet she has had a trying day, Ana nodded and Will smiled at his wife. Gibbs just mumbled to himself "he is daft . . .one daft man . . ."  
  
"Quiet, you want the whole crew to know your secret, you might as well kill yourself cause if any of em find out your dead anyways; lots a em don' even think it good ta have a lay on board, let alone a /witch/." He explained very quietly. "Oh this great . . ." she said sarcastically at him in a low growl. "Well now ye know how ta help yerslef, anyways that's probably what made you go mad in the first place-" "No! Jack Sparrow, It was you who drove me insane!" she yelled, but in a low voice as not to attract anymore attention as she already had. Jack was taken aback by her sudden change in heart toward him. "Well its bloody fine with me if ye don't want my help," he told her and gulped down a huge swig of rum out of habit, Ellie rose from her seat and left in a haughty motion.  
  
Ana Marie saw her leave, as did everyone in the room but, she felt she had a right to speak with her as well as Elizabeth but, she hadn't wanted to come right at the moment; unlike anyone else did Elizabeth and Ana where probably most fitted to speak with her considering the situation. She walked up to the deck and spotted Ellie sitting up a ways on the mast. She was so peaceful looking out to sea, the wind blowing her hair; it made Ana not want to interrupt her, Elizabeth came up from behind her and told her she would talk with her too, just not at the moment she felt Ellie needed time alone, just by looking at the expression on her face. She needed to understand what Jack has said to her on her sown; for right now at least, so Ana and Elizabeth went to set up Ellie's room while they discussed the issues that had been upset that day.  
  
Ellie's room was closest to Ana's then next to Jack's; the crew had 5 cabins each sleeping 5 at the most. Her room consisted of a small bed, a mirror and something you might call a vanity/ desk area. She had a small closet but, she had nothing to fill it with; Ana and Elizabeth had offered to share their clothing since she didn't have a chance to get her things. Ellie came to the room a few hours later and remembered she still had the map Jack had brought her from Neely and the note. She gingerly placed the two items in the drawer of the vanity/ desk area and plopped down on her bed. Just seconds later there was a knock on the door, 'oh just when I sit down I have to get up . . . it never fails' she told herself. She opened the door and Liz along with Ana came in "I hope we haven't interrupted you but, we would like to talk with you for a short while" commented Elizabeth politely. "Your fine, sit down, please . . ." she told them kindly.  
  
Ana spoke first, "I hope jack hasn't already made himself a pain, has he?" She said with a laugh. "Oh please, when have you known Jack not to be . . ." said Ellie as she smiled for the first time in hours. Elizabeth laughed with her, "Your so right, you know that . . ." they had a nice chat before they all went to bed, Ellie was beginning feel in place now, knowing that she slept well that night; the rocking of the boat was the most soothing thing of all, she had missed it almost as much as Jack even though she wasn't going to say it, she had.  
  
It was past noon and Ellie had just woken; the waves always helped her sleep. She had decided to be civil with Jack no matter how hard it might be, she did like him so why was it so hard to keep the peace, she just wasn't sure. She dressing in a light yellow dress Elizabeth had left out for her to wear that day. It fit perfectly and made her look very slimming. She did her hair in braid and walked out of the room, she was hungry and it was time for lunch.  
  
She reached the dinning hall every one was there, "Good morning everyone" she announced her presence with. The men shout their hellos' and she sat next to Ana and Will, "Morning" they said with glee, "guess you slept well then?" asked Elizabeth as she was in a very cheerful mood and slept till almost one. "Yes, yes I did, the waves do it every time . . ." she told them. "Ah, they do make it more peaceful to sleep, don't they." Will chimed in. "So . . ." she noticed Jack was no where to be seen, "Where is Jack this lovely day?" she asked questionably. They all looked at Gibbs who looked back at them and they all mumbled, "He's in his room . . . Drunk" "Because of me?" she asked urgently. "You could say that . . ." the group mumbled. "Dear god . . . I wasn't that hard on him, was I?" "Yes well, he has been looking forward to seeing you but, he had to tell you about you parents . . ." said Gibbs; he'd gotten over his superstitions. "He knew it was a touchy subject but, I think you hurt him when ye said he drove you mad . . ." he said un please. "Oh my, what have I done," she mumbled. Ana told her it was fine; just to leave him to his business for now. "Ok, I'll try . . ." "Why don't you have some potatoes," offered Will. "I think I will" she said trying to put Jack's state behind her . . . for now at least. 


	6. Getting into groove

A/n: Ok here is the next chappie, I couldn't put the last two together cause they would have been very long . . . here is another semi-long chapter, hope you like, I think its very interesting. Thanks Jeyke for your review by the way, that's cool you live in the alps . . . wish I did, lol. And I love that line too . . .  
  
It was late that night and Ellie hadn't seen Jack all day, she felt bad but, she couldn't let it get him down. She sat in her room when she felt the temperature suddenly drop to a cold degree, though there was no where for the coldness to have come from. She closed her eyes and yawned; she was dead tried, working on a ship even for fun takes a lot of work and energy. She grabbed a blanket that had fallen to the floor and pulled it tightly to her neck; she shivered slightly as the hair on her back stood up. This was all very odd, the way it had just become so cold and then she felt as if she was being watched. It was very eerie.  
  
She was asleep now after about an hour she finally gave into her eyes and let them rest. The door opened and there was a burst of cold air through out the small room, Ellie's body shivered under the covers of the bed. Ellie turned to the other side of her bed to try and stay warm when a cold hand brushed her face. Ellie was startled awake to come face to face with a very young girl. She had silvery blond hair and blue eyes, a very pale completion and just stared at the Ellie with no expression what so ever. The girl could not have been more than two. Ellie was more than frightened now, she had never seen anyone who looked like this before; the girl was almost transparent. All Ellie could say was "hello?" in less than a whisper, she had been robbed of her voice. The girl looked at her as she reached for Ellie's face. Ellie protested by lifting her hand to stop the little girls; her hand went straight threw the young girls. /Oh my god, Jack your ship is haunted!/ she thought terrified. She sat there as the girl backed away; she almost looked hurt, emotionally. The girl faded out of sight like mist.  
  
The girl was gone now and all Ellie could do was sit, she was much to scared to move. Where had the girl come from, who was she, was she truly a ghost or a vision . . . Ellie didn't know but, none of her visions had been like this before. She had not known of Elizabeth and Will's lose but, neither had anyone ever seen a ghost of there child before. Ellie listened intently to the ship's movements and the creaky noises it made as it swayed gently in the water only made the situation worse. She sat there till dawn very shook up what was she suppose to say, she saw a ghost on the ship and it was a little girl, certainly not! She would most defiantly be called insane after hearing /this/ story.  
  
Ellie dressed in some breaches and a loose shirt which she had taken from Ana Maria. Surprisingly they fit well and where very comfortable. She gathered her things and put them away, while doing so she noticed the map in the top drawer of the desk. She pulled it out. It was old and wrinkled and torn on the corners. Ellie wandered if Jack had gone looking for the treasure at all or if he had looked at the map and memorized it, that would be very shallow of him but, he could be that way at times. She really had no clue if the treasure was still around or where the map had been. She grabbed it and left the room still quite scared of the hours' before advents.  
  
She climbed the stairs and was glad to see Jack at the wheel, though he wasn't looking to happy. 'hmmm, he's probably still upset or something, maybe I shouldn't talk to him but, that's probably what's killing him. I guess I have to talk to him- I mean I don't want to be on odd ends with him . . . and it might be a fairly good idea to tell him of the early mornings advents. Ok I will talk with him.' She thought over a few moments time. She carefully approached Jack and tapped him on the shoulder,  
  
"Jack . . . I don't want to be mad at you and I – have a few comments and questions to make . . ." she said slowly and careful as to not stir him up. "Really, what if I don' want ta hear them?" he asked coldly. "I think you might," she paused before saying . . . "I truly didn't mean what I said before Jack. I hope you know that- I – I also think you a-re the bes-t /Captain/ to ever sail these parts – not just these parts, the whole ocean Captain Jack Sparrow . . ." she meant it, it came purely from her heart, though hard to say to him, she wanted him to know. "Hah" was all he said. She turned to walk away and uttered a slight scream when he grabbed her wrist out of no where. She was so shook up about what she had seen earlier anything sudden was sure to scare the living day lights out of her.  
  
"Ye all right love?" he asked a little surprised. "Ye-yeah, I'm fine. But can we talk?" she asked him. "I guess we can, lets go to my room for some privacy, don' wan' a scene like yesterday?" he asked unsure of her reaction. "No and I can assure there will /not/ be another one, I promise. . ." she was then escorted to his cabin, a quite large one indeed. There was a table filled with papers next to the right side of his cabin's wall, a bed on the left side; a little larger than hers and some chairs and such placed around the room as well. She commented nicely on his room as they went to sit down near the table.  
  
"Jack, I thought about what you said and I was just so shocked it scared me, so I thought more about it and I feel you where right about what you said. How I have these powers and such and they rove my mind crazy since I didn't know how to use them nor did I know they existed." "So you agree with me, is that it . . ." he said. "Is that suppose to be a trick question?" she asked jokingly. "Neh, just a comment, love."  
  
"Well, there are some things I'm unsure of and I have something to tell you about what . . . I saw a few hours ago- it –it was qu-ite . . .disturbing," was all she could get out. Jack raised an eye brow a little confused and pushed her to go on. "Well, last night it was very late and the room just went very – c-cold all of the sudden, like it dropped 10 degrees and there was nothing to make it do that . . ." she paused, "Then I started to feel like I was being watched-" jack interrupted her "There was someone watching you! One of my crew!?" she was a little taken aback by his sudden protectiveness over her. "No, no! Let me tell you what happened . . ." Jack seemed to relax a tiny bit with her assurance. "It was even later after I had fallen asleep that I felt my room door burst open with a cold draft blowing trough it – I still had my eyes closed and turned to the other side of the bed when I felt- a –a han-d, a cold, cold one touch my face, a small child's hand." He looked at her strange and said . . . "is that it?" "Oh no," "then go on" he told her at once. "ok, I opened my eyes to meet a young girls gaze, she could of only been 2 Jack, you know there is no girl on your ship that looks like that nor any child and well she wasn't a vision either, she couldn't have been, she had silvery blond hair, almost white, blue, crystal blue eyes, and pale, oh so vary pale skin. She reached for my face and I was about to push her hand away, when I did . . ." she was scared to go but did, "It- i-t wen-t though i-it, Ja-ck, I was so scared, she was like a ghost, But I havn' ever known a girl who looked like her, I know I haven't Jack. Oh, who was she, I'm so scared she is going to come back . . .It doesn't make any sense at all . . ." she stopped there. Jack reached or her hand and she let him hold it  
  
"Sounds strange te me, love." He said. "That's why I'm telling you! Have you by any chance known a young girl who looked like her at all?" she questioned suddenly. "Uhh," he thought and then, "As a matter of fact, yeah, yeah I have, sounds like Will and Liz's lil girl-" Ellie was shocked she hadn't seen any little girl. "They do, then where is she?" "Heaven, if there is one." Jack said. "Oh, oh dear, maybe she was a ghost, she had the wrong person maybe?" "Dough it, Ell, you have a gift for things like this, you know about it now, maybe there will be more strange things that occur around you know. There hast-a be a reason their lil' girl came looking for you, may hap she had a message for you to give te them, maybe one fer ye. . ." Jack trail off in his thoughts. "Yeah, right . . ." was all Ellie could utter.  
  
"Well ferget it for now at least, Jack I have something more important to ask you . . ." she paused, he nodded and she went on. "Ok you know that map you gave me? Did you by any chance use it or memorize it?" Jack laughed, "I can be shallow, but /not/ that shallow, what do you take me for Miss Ellie!?" he asked shocked yet amused. She laughed with him . . . "I don' no, just seemed like the thing you'd do, I guess." "Guess is does, don' it." "So have you even seen it?" she decided to push. "Not one inch of it, saved it all fer ye." He told her proudly. "So you didn't- see the note?" "What note?" "There was a note from Neely she had written and folded inside of it before she died that night incase she ever needed to get it to me." "What'd it say . . .?" Jack wondered aloud. "It's private . . .fer now," she laughed. "Oh, I see, be smart with me then . . ." and Ellie left the room in a completely happy mood, so was Jack.  
  
She was so happy she ran down the deck and didn't even see George Ross coming down the deck with a coil of ropes. She literally toppled over him making his perfect ropes fall all over the ground in a complete disarray. She landed right on top of him with a "Oh, I'm /so/ sorry, sir. I- I . . ." she bent down and started to re-coil the ropes. "Miss, tis' alright," he told her. "No, I should help you with these, it was completely /my/ fault, I ran into you Mr. . ." "Ross, Miss, George Ross," She smiled and said "Nice to meet you, it's Ellie, Ellie Hones." He smiled back showing some ugly teeth, yet he was rough around the edges he had a good heart and was full of life; he was a total gentleman.  
  
She picked up two ropes and helped him carry them all the way to the storage room. The pair had a nice long talk about each other and then went about there business. Though now good friends, she felt even better. 'He was quite nice, I think I like him a little' she told herself with a slight laugh. She saw Elizabeth coming over to talk with Will and she look half shocked and frightened all the while she looked amazingly happy. Ellie only smiled wondering what her news to Will might be.  
  
Ellie went back to her eerie room and looked trough some old junk in her closet; her room had once held Jack's miscellaneous items he never used and perhaps the closet had never been cleared out. There was a trunk with an old rusted lock on it and this immediately drew Ellie closer; she was board and it seemed to just be calling her to come look inside. She fingered the old lock; it had beautiful patterns across its old worn surface.  
  
The lock had no key but, the moment Ellie put the slightest pressure on it the metal lifted loose. She carefully took the lock off and placed it on the ground near her dress's fringe. The top to the trunk was heavier than one's Ellie had been use to in her small home, but even though she lifted it quite easily. The insides where just as dusty as the outside, if not more. There where papers, portrait, trinkets, etc. But one portrait drew Ellie's attention more than the other's; it was a young boy and his, what looked to be, mother. Her hair was neat and pinned into place properly, she had long black hair and green eyes. She was more beautiful than any other woman Ellie had ever encountered in her life; she was almost so beautiful that it was hard to believe she was a real person once.  
  
Ellie brushed the dust from the small painting away and turned her eyes to the young boy of who could have only been 6 or 7. He had black brown hair and piercing brown eyes, the darkest part eyes to have looked up at Ellie in along time. The boy looked almost sad and was in trousers and a loose shirt which didn't match his mother's perfect clothing, etc. Ellie wondered if perhaps the boy was Jack and mayhap his mother; she had never came up in any of their conversations and so Ellie never knew anything of her. She didn't even know of his father except that he had passes his famous tri- corner hat to Jack; Ellie once wondered if his father had been a sailor of any kind.  
  
She looked down into the Trunk and dug threw it a little more when she came across an old letter, one that looked to be in Jack's hand writing, though he never really learned to write, he figured out enough to get himself by on. She also picked this up, it was very old Ellie could tell because when you barley touched it the paper broke away or cracked. The letter was short and sweet, but to who she wasn't sure, it read:  
  
/Dearest love,  
  
I have only known you for so long but, I feel as if I have been connected to ye for more than we might have ever shared. I love yer hair, yer eyes, yer smile. One thing I could do for the rest of me days is look at you and never blink, for if I did, I would fear you may be gone, for love can be lost in the blink of a second, as can anything else. I would never want that to happen to you n' me. We share a bond like I could have never thought possible in all my dreams. I love ye so, please don't ever leave and come back to me as soon as you can.  
  
You make my days happier,  
Yer one an' only Jack . . ./  
  
The letter ended there, Ellie want so to know who it was for; he seemed to really care for them, more than she had ever seen Jack care for anyone and to think it was all expressed in this tinny letter. She touched the old paper and remembered the days John use to write her when he was away with long journeys. She smiled and told herself 'you can't keep putting the blame on yerself, he's gone, it was meant to be, you shared yer time, now get on with life.' But nothing is ever that simple but, still Ellie tried to turn away and focus on life now.  
  
She rested the note on top along with the panting on top of all the old things. She thought of Jack more highly now, to think he could love with such passion made her want to hug him. Her day had been great and she was filled with joy. Dinner was nearing and so she tidied herself as she left for the 'dinnin' hall' as Jack called it.  
  
Ellie bumped into Elizabeth on the way there and she was out of breath. "Are you alright?" asked Ellie caringly. "Oh I'm wonderful, Ellie. I have been Dying to tell someone other than Will, so I'm very glad to have ran into you, we are going to announce it at dinner to everyone but, well I have to tell you, I would tell Ana too but, I can't seem to find her." She said quickly. "Ok, what?" asked Ellie very excited. "Me and Will are having a child!" she screamed in glee. "Oh my, can you have a child on a ship?" "Well for now we will be staying and then when it is near the birth we shall leave, we may come back after the baby is born, though I am not to sure I want to raise a small thing like a baby on a ship, at lease not right away. Oh I'm so excited . . ." she beamed at Ellie. "I'm happy for you . . ."  
  
She hesitated asking about the couple's first child but, it just came out. "You and Will had a baby girl a while ago didn't you," she tried to sound as modest as she could. "How did you know about that," she started a little off guard. "Um- a--- Well," Elizabeth gave her an odd look and so she went on. "Ok, Jack told me . . .only a little about it though, I am sorry, I really am, I don't usually invade people's personal issues such as these but I had asked him something and it came . . .about as the . . . answer." "What did you ask Jack," she looked confused, not upset that she knew though. "Well I had a strange . . . encounter . . . yeah I guess you could call it that, and well . . ." Ellie went into the story of the night before. Elizabeth was very fascinated but, it didn't seem to make any sense to her what so ever. "I see. . ." Liz finally said at last. The two walked to dinner after that.  
  
At dinner Ellie sat between Ana and Gibbs, and the rest seated around the table where, Will, Elizabeth, Jack, Ross, Shiller and someone who was only known by 'Tom'. They ate and so did every other table, when the crew had finished Will and Liz stood. They announced "we are having a child . . ." happily. "The crew threw rice and things at them in applause, Jack stood and congratulated them, making sure they where still going to stay with the ship, at least until the baby came. He got out his rum and gave the crew there own bottles, there was also wine for those who wanted it. Will, Ellie and 'Tom' had only a glass a wine. Elizabeth had a glass of water and all made cheers with each other in the celebration.  
  
The day had been long and eventful, yes defiantly eventful. Ellie's hair was spread across the floor of the /Black Pearl's/ deck. She was searching the skies for shooting stars and constellations when she heard rapid foot steps coming her way. It was defiantly a woman's for they where heavily walked and in a different pattern than any woman Ellie had even heard in her life time. She turned her head in an awkward position to see the man approaching from behind her. It was off course one of the crew, in fact it was George Ross, the man she had had a nice chat with much earlier that day.  
  
She looked back up at the stars and saw one of them twinkle down at her, like a wink from her father's eye; when ever Ellie say a star flicker like that she remembered her dad, a person she had not even been related to, but she still cared that she had hurt him so. She smiled faintly and said to the skies "I'm sorry . . ." she hesitated before saying, "dad." She winked back at the star and just hoped if her dad was looking down upon her at that moment that he could see her signaling back. Right after that she heard "Hello, Ellie. Lookin' at the stars, mighty strange the 'eavens are . . ." the man trailed off. "Hello Mr. Ross . . . Yeah, they are," "Oh don' be silly, call me George," "Right, George." She said back to him.  
  
"Well, I best be getting to work, captain put me on look out tonigh'" "really, you think I could have look from up . . ." she pointed at the crows nest, just big enough for two men, she and him would fit easily. ". . .There . . ." "I can't see why not, ye gotta be careful though, miss." He told her. "Oh I will!" she was on her feet in less than a second. The two climbed up the mast, Ellie first and Then George . . . Just /incase/ something where to happen.  
  
The two sat quietly looking out to sea; Ellie had never seen a sight like it before. She began to shiver and George lent his coat to her, "Oh no, you keep it on," but he still pushed it onto her shoulders. "Thanks . . ." she smiled. George reminded Ellie of a father type man, she felt comfortable around him, like he could have been her real dad.  
  
She had fallen asleep up there with George and when morning rose Jack was Calling to bother of them "Ross! . . .Ellie, Get down from there righ' now!" Ross shook Ellie awake and they both descended the mast. "Aye Captain!" he said as he touched the ground. "What did I say about ladies in the crow's nest, I don' even let Ana up there. . ." "She looked so . . . she had never seen anything like it before." He stopped there and Ellie cut in, "Jack, it was my fault really I pushed him into it . . ." he smiled at her and said "it's not smart to go up there /especially/ when ye have never been trained to do so . . ." she smiled innocently and told him "I'm sorry," "Tis' alright, Ross, don' do it again, yer off the hook."  
  
Jack asked Ellie to come with him so they could start searching for the treasure, he knew Neely had said it was in the east when she had been searching for it and now they where 2 days into their sailing he need instruction; for the first time from a woman, not being a pirate. He had once gotten help from Ana Maria.  
  
"So you want te get this treasure don' ye?" He asked her mildly. "Ah, the treasure; is that all you think about . . .?" she said aloud. He smiled wickedly and laughed a little amused; "Not /all/ that I think about, but it is fun to go after" he smiled down on her with a cocky look upon his face. She sighed, I guess, a little adventure in life never hurt right?" "Never . . ." was all Jack would say. "Do we have to go to Tortuga?" "No, where're goin' to Buckley Island . . . Ye can see it now, on the horizon . . ." "What's that, wait do I want to know?" "Not any different then Tortuga, cept it be over in English Territories, perhaps more. . . Interesting that Tortuga though . . ." he paused and Ellie question him. "Interesting?" "Yeah, It has more, uh, random occurrences," he said innocently. "Right"  
  
Ellie said "Well after we get there we can decide on all of the details and get me some 'real' cloths . . ." she said getting into spirit. "Now we're talking, love!" Jack said giving her a clap on the back that nearly knocked her over, half because she wasn't expecting it. "I wonder if," she wasn't thinking this a good idea but, she had to have a little fun in life. "I can still hold my liquor like you . . ." she finished. "Eh, you want some rum, then?" he asked her disbelieving. "Yeah . . . I think I will have a bottle o' rum, for ol' time's sake." The two had there rum and talked of some memories they had not and never would forget . . .  
  
A/n: Next chapter will tell more of Ellie's history with Jack and there lives. If anyone has Ideas feel free to give them, they are always welcomed and I probably would use them if they where good and fit the story. Love you all! 


	7. Buckley Island

"Remember when we first met . . ." Jack started.  
  
"Oh, how embarrassing that was!" Ellie yelled into the air.  
  
"Heh, yeah it was, wasn't it. I was coming down those steps in Bombay and I fell. . ." He drifted off of his sentence.  
  
"You bloody fell on me! And then we were lying there and that old lady told us to do it away from the public eye or something in god knows what language! Remember that old man told us what she said . . . Oh my god, that was so . . . there isn't a word to describe it." said Ellie shaking her head.  
  
Jack hesitated saying "Uh, ye where screaming out of yer mind, not sure what at though . . ." he stopped and she looked at him in disbelief. "I mean, almost any woman I knew would love to have me lying on them." Jack laughed at himself.  
  
"Oh yes!" said Ellie sarcastically. "I didn't even know you and here you where lying on me in front of like a gazillion people. 'Course I'm going to scream for you to get off and push you away!"  
  
"I guess so" He cocked his head back and looked at her in an awkward position. "Well,"  
  
"Jack, it was really strange how we ran into each other and then it was all so meant to be almost you know." She looked at him and he nodded briefly.  
  
"Well one thing I will never forget was the night you came to me and said you's was gona asked fer a seperation from Neely's crew cause a me. Heh" he laughed half heartedly. "Neely Can I have a separation from yer crew! Jack is not someone I want to be around any longer!" he imitated her in an annoying fashion.  
  
"Oh shut up Jack Sparrow! What else was I suppose to do you where being a bloody bastard all the time. . ." she took a long swig of her rum.  
  
Then Jack said "A separation from a crew, eh? Never heard that till you said it . . . strange way of asking te leave . . ." he laughed at her.  
  
"I didn't know all the pirate lingo then, still don't." she rolled her eyes. He smirked.  
  
"Could a just said I'm leavin' next port we take."  
  
"Well let's see, what is something I can say about you that was very out of the ordinary . . ."  
  
"There aint nothing 'cause you know ye liked it all, love." He said hopefully.  
  
"You're so arrogant!"  
  
Jack looked at her for an answer; he was not sure what she meant by arrogant.  
  
"Never mind . . . Well there is something I can think of, that time after Neely was dead and I was with you on the run or something. You stole two horses and said 'oh look maybe I should take the donkey aren't they faster . . . 'cause he is smaller.' That was the dumbest thing I had ever heard . . . obviously you had been in the sun to long . . ." there was no word to describe the expression plastered on Ellie's face then but, Jack went on.  
  
"You 'spect me te know which one is fast after I had spent the last 15 years on a boat . . .ship?" he looked at her oddly.  
  
"I don' know . . . you did live on land as a little boy am I right."  
  
"Yea, that was only 10 years though and I only knew what I was doing for 5 of em."  
  
She laughed at him and Jack asked "what!" she said nothing and smirked even more.  
  
There was a knock on the door, "this conversation isn't finished . . ." Jack mumbled grudge like as he went to answer it. It was George; he was saying that Jack might want to have a look at this. He didn't say what the something was and so Ellie was left to wonder. Jack had been gone for a while now and so she decided to come out and see what he was up to.  
  
"Jack?" she said uncertain of where he might be. She said his name again and no answer, in fact she didn't see any of the crew what so ever. "Is anyone here?" she looked around and still no one was in sight "Hello!" she yelled a little spooked now. Unexpectedly Ellie was engulfed by what seemed evil.  
  
She fell to the floor fighting the visions imbedded in her mind. It was cold and dark in the place she had been consumed into. There was the young girl she had seen in her bed room and then there was a man with a black cloche on his face forever hidden beneath its hood. The girl was running away but, the man or rather covered thing followed her every step she took. Ellie wanted to help the poor child as she ran screaming "Mama! Papa!" over and over. It was like Ellie could see the last dream the young girl had the one that took her . . . life, perhaps.  
  
Suddenly Ellie saw the girl trip and she yelled "ahhh!" but, there was no one there to help her in her own dreams, the hooded being grabbed her and she disappeared. It was like if the hooded thing caught you it was over you where gone . . . just like that.  
  
"Ellie! Ellie! Ellie!!!" was being called again and again as Ellie shook her head and said "No . . . they took her, it took, she- she's gone!"  
  
Someone shook her awake and her eyes fluttered open, "Where is she!?" was the first thing that left Ellie's mouth. There was a crowd of men surrounding her as well as Jack, Will, Ana Maria, Elizabeth, and Mr. Gibbs hovering over her head the closest.  
  
"Who . . .?" said Jack seriously. "I-I- I don't know, the girl, she- she was taken away, by-by a hooded . . . th-ing" She said still shaking her head. "I couldn't help her or anything and she's gone now . . ."  
  
"Who!?" asked most of the people around her louder than Jack this time.  
  
"A girl, Jack it was that girl I saw in my room!" she finally said.  
  
Will and Elizabeth looked at her and said "A girl?" in unison.  
  
"Yes, yes, this girl, Jack said . . . she sounded like, your dead daughter" they looked at her completely confused and then Ellie said "She was a- ghost. . ." trailing off in her thoughts.  
  
"How did you know about our daughter?" asked Will.  
  
"After I saw the ghost Jack told me of her."  
  
"I see. . ." said Elizabeth slowly.  
  
"I'm sure it's just some vision or something, a flashback maybe . . . we all have them sometime in our life." Will told her.  
  
"No. . . it, it wasn't . . .though, it was different," Ellie assured them all.  
  
"Well are you alright?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine." Brushing it off as it was nothing.  
  
The crew had moved away now and begun on new jobs Will and Elizabeth left to go eat something and Jack escorted Ellie to her room. When they got there Ellie's hand stopped when she touched the door. She didn't feel safe in there anymore; it was cold and eerie all the time, like someone or . . . something was watching you. Jack reached to open the door and when his hand brushed her own she shivered and withdrew from the handle. Jack noted this and smiled to himself.  
  
They entered the room and Ellie looked into the mirror. She twisted around to see Jack who had sat down on her bed. "This room is creepy . . ." she said more to herself than him.  
  
"Nah, just te ye." He said.  
  
"No, I mean it, there is . . . a presence, for what reason I am not sure."  
  
"Don't believe in ghost, but guess I should, mean after what I ran into with Barbossa and all a em."  
  
She paused and sat down next to Jack . . . "Where did you go, I mean when George came to the room earlier." She asked him in a far away tone.  
  
"Well he told me there had been a problem in the hold, something about a leak, the crew came down to see what had happened,"  
  
". . .Oh" Ellie said slightly caught of by the answer.  
  
Jack was a tiny bit concerned for Ellie right now because she seemed to be coming absent in mind as if it had drifted to someplace else recently. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes as she leaned back against the wall following her bed's edge. Jack watched her and then remembered that they would be at Buckley Island in less that 30 minutes, you could see it from the coast since before he had left his cabin earlier  
  
"Ye know we're almost to port, you need some fresh air, let's go up on deck," he told her.  
  
"Why not. . ."  
  
"We can fix the leak to when we take port, though probably will not do it till tomorrow." he told her.  
  
When they reached the deck the island was not far off and was noticeably clear now. Ellie went to the bow of the ship and felt the wind on her face; she hadn't felt it for as long as she had been absent from the sea. She smiled and inhaled the salty air she loved, as the ocean was sprayed against her face. The atmosphere out here, at sea, was one Ellie never regretted being around. It was one life style she took pleasure to right away.  
  
The Black Pearl was coming closer and close to the small island and finally jack yelled "Drop anchor you scallywags!" Ellie smirked she had missed hearing that ring in her ears for far too long. The boats where lowered and Ellie stood near the ship's edge till Will said "would you like to come with us?" She graciously accepted the invite but, asked if jack could come as well. Jack boarded and they rowed there way to the docks of the bustling island. Ellie looked at it and thought 'I really have missed this haven't I?' she looked at Jack and he said "ready to get yerself some cloths fit for a ship?" she told him undoubtedly yes. The group left the miniature boat and made their way to the main part of the town. The crewmembers went their ways and Jack, Will, Elizabeth and Ellie went there own.  
  
Will and Elizabeth held hands like any normal couple should or would. Jack and Ellie walked with an immense gap between them. This was mostly Ellie's doing for walking so much to one side of him in fear he might hold her like she was with him. Jack ignored it and when he came to a stop Ellie looked at the sign hanging above the door Sailors apparel, supplies and accessories. "Is this where I will be getting my cloths?" she asked him unsure.  
  
"Aye"  
  
"Will you be coming with us?" Ellie asked the couple.  
  
"Oh, no, we are going to rent a room in a tavern for to night and walk about for a while" smiled Elizabeth.  
  
"Have . . . fun," She told Will and Elizabeth.  
  
The happy couple went on their way and Jack entered the small shop. Ellie forced to follow did so. "Anyone here Jack yelled as he approached the desk!"  
  
"Aye, may I help you sir?" said a middle aged man, though older than Jack emerge from behind a wall in the rear of the shop.  
  
"Mr. Wilshire!" boomed Jack evidently recognizing the man.  
  
The man peered at Jack hard after removing his glasses and then said shaking his head "Jack sparrow! Is that really you?"  
  
""Tis, 'cept it's Captain Jack Sparrow!" responded jack delightfully.  
  
"What can I do to help you Jack, who's the lass?" he asked jack.  
  
"The one I be shopping for. 'Er names Ellie."  
  
"I see . . . she needs sailor's clothing?" he asked  
  
"Aye, she does, an' she also needs a sword and things,"  
  
"Right then we best get started . . ."  
  
Ellie and Jack spent fully 3 and a half hours in the shop. When they left Ellie had 5 shirts, 3 breeches, a pair of boots, a jacket, a hat; though not a special tri-corner like Jack and a new sword along with a dagger set. She was abundantly equipped with pirate gear and ready to start out being one again. Jack had told her he had bought his first sword from him and his Jacket that he was wearing now. Said it had lasted him 10 years and was still great.  
  
The 2 approached a shabby yet appealing tavern and entered it. They sat down and then spotting Gibbs and a few of the crew including George and Ana Maria they got up and made their way to the table in the far corner of the weakly light room. Ellie liked the sound of her clinking boots along the wooden floors of the tavern as she sauntered across the room in them. When the waitress came she had blond hair in a curly mess and was wearing a worn dress with a lace petticoat underneath it. She looked as if she had once been extremely beautiful all the same.  
  
Jack smiled at her and the waitress looked at him in a flirting manner. For some reason it bothered Ellie, the fact that Jack liked women and they freely fell into his arms. Sure he may have paid lots of them but, hell she knew they enjoyed him just as well. Ellie rolled her eyes at the waitress and the blond gave her an unpleasant look. Ellie didn't care though and said "bottle o' rum, lady" in a nasty tone. Jack hadn't noted her irritation with the waitress and when she talked to her to her in that kind of tone jack turned himself and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?" was all she said to him.  
  
"I was just being friendly with 'er El, don' take it the wrong way . . ." he told her.  
  
"Just being friendly and what does that mean, assuring that you can have a place in bed with her later?! And don't call me 'El'!" she told him brutally.  
  
He was shocked by her sudden mood swing and considered it just one of women's ways, Jack had seen Ana Maria have mood swings all the time in fact they seemed to be every time the two of them talked. Jack pondered this for a moment and shook himself of his thoughts when a mug of ale was set down in front to him. He graciously drank it in less than 2 gulps. He had never been one to savor alcohol it was part of his day he drank it all the time, it was just something he was use to and so having a couple of anything was no big deal to Jack or any of the crew for that matter. Ellie was seemingly trying to get use to it for some reason she had had some earlier, but now she didn't seem very interested in alcohol now. Jack brushed the fact beside him. He didn't even see that Ellie was jealous of the waitress for reasons unknown to him . . . and maybe Ellie as well.  
  
Ellie drifted from the talk of the pirates surrounding her as she let her mind wonder to the past.  
  
*flash back*  
  
Ellie had been sitting on the deck watching the waves crash against the ship she was on. It was turning into night and Jack was steering the wheel. There was the faintest breeze against Ellie's face sending shivers through her spine. She was rocking with the ship in a holy way as her hair blew freely around her head as if a halo. Jack had thought she had been an angel sent to him more than any other day because she was so perfect that day and made his life a little more meaningful. Though he wasn't very religious he saw her beaming like she had been sent from above.  
  
There where no other people on board except Crane Washer; one of Jack's most entrusted friends and crew mates from when he was very young. He had only come on this voyage to supply any assist Jack might have needed. The ship wasn't very large and Jack had sailed a ship this size on his own before, though difficult Jack just thought of it as a fun challenge to a brilliant pirate however, one might question if jack was just mad.  
  
The day was one that left Ellie peaceful. The sea had been calm, yet great for sailing from the breeze that had come about. It wasn't too hot nor too cold; just the perfect kind of day. She had gotten up to go see jack and he took her head in his hands and kissed her soft lips. She breathed in and smiled as he broke the kiss. She loved being kissed by Jack and she loved being his only lass. He looked down at her and said "Having a good day, me love. . ." looking back at the horizon where a vivid sun was just minutes from being dragged beneath water's boundary. It was beautiful and Ellie just wanted to be held and never let go. She had grown to truly care and love Jack; of course he had been one hard person to become fond of till Ellie realized he in fact cared for her.  
  
"This day is so perfect, I never want it end . . ."  
  
"'Tis a beautiful day."  
  
Jack left the wheel, for the weather was fine and the ship could drift far an hour or two, they had no where in particular to go. Ellie went down into the ship's insides and made some appealing food from what they had; it wasn't very much nor very appetizing alone. They ate in silence and as the moon began to show it's self with all the stars that surrounded it, Ellie gazed up at them. She laid her head against Jack's chest which rose and fell with rhythm. Ellie soon dozed off as she and Jack sat under the stars of the ship's deck. Crane had been reading a book in his cabin most of the day and drinking some rum. It truly had been the most perfect day Ellie could remember sharing with Jack.  
  
*End of flash back*  
  
Ellie didn't see why life couldn't still be like that. There where so many ifs in life she couldn't help but wonder what would have been if things never went the way they had. Her life had been tossed and turned in so many ways it didn't even seem fair. She heard Gibbs say something like ". . . it isn't easy to find that treasure I've heard. . ." this immediately shook Ellie from her own little world and she wondered if they had been talking of the treasure she owned the map for. . .  
  
"What where you saying . . .?" asked Ellie more toward anyone who would answer rather than any one specific. They looked at her as if she had said something terribly odd.  
  
"We were talking about finding a treasure . . . the treasure you have the map to if ye want te find it." said Ana Maria.  
  
"Oh. . ." said Ellie trailing off, she wanted to change the topic and the first thing that came to mind was the photo in the old trunk she had found. "Jack you know that trunk in my room. . ."  
  
He took a moment to think and then slowly said ". . .Why. . .?" The people at the table stared incredibly engrossed in the conversation Ellie had started between herself and Jack.  
  
"Well there is a pic-ture of a young boy and I think...his mother. . ." she said not looking at him, she soon realized everyone was listening intently and it was not only between her and Jack but everyone sitting at the table. He frowned and said,  
  
"That's something we should talk about later, now is the time to have fun, love . . . and maybe do some treasure hunting" he said with a shamefully large cocky grin.  
  
"I see, well . . . what if I don't ever want to find the treasure?" she asked hypothetically.  
  
"But, I know you do, so there for its no big deal." He smirked.  
  
"I guess I do. . . I mean I have wondered if I could ever find it again how neat that would be, I want to find it after all these years- it was a disappoint not to find it the first time . . . and I suppose I should do it for the sake of Neely," she said think aloud.  
  
"Now that's the spirit!" bellowed Jack enthusiastically. "A little treasure hunting, a life as a pirate again . . . you where a damn good one, not to mention," he smiled lightly and finished "sexy, some rum, and. . . Well I don't know what else but, we're gona have something to excite us!" he said with hand jesters for every word. Ellie smiled and the crew cheered happily of the adventure that awaited them. It was all up to Ellie though, she had the map, she had the will and she had the powers of a witch & a gypsy to find this treasure she by no means contemplated to hear of again.  
  
Ellie had rented a small room with the money Jack had given her and fell onto the tattered sheets. It was grungy but would do for now, better than her creepy room at least was all Ellie could say. She was sure Jack had gone off with some whore like she knew him to do and the crew was probably rifling about the streets or something of the sort. Elizabeth and Will where most likely eating dinner together before they went to bed and Ellie was alone, in this disgusting room, trying to fall asleep. . . She was alone once again, a cold and lonely feeling.  
  
A/n: thanks for reviewers; hope you like this chappie, any idea's welcome. Ill try to update soon but got a lot of work with school and stuff so . . . well R&R please. ;) 


	8. Dreams and a Diary

A/n: Ok here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it. (I really, really hope I got her hair color right, I can't find it in previous chapters and it's been a while since I typed anything for this story so, it's hard to remember everything exact. Bare with me, I'm pathetic I know!)  
  
Ellie heard a shrill cry as she walked through the cavern, her feet wet with cold water. She turned sharply, Jack was no where to be seen. "Jack . . .?" She asked into the darkness around her unaware he hadn't been with her for quite sometime. She began to panic slightly as she realized he was not answering her. The map she held fell to the floor as she wondered whose cries she had heard moments earlier. There was the sound of someone walking through the water around her, small splashes making ripples around her feet. There was someone there with her and Jack had disappeared. Ellie stood still trying to peer into the darkness around her. There was nothing she could see; the splashes grew closer and . . . "Ahhhh!" Ellie's screams echoed threw the cave's darkness. A pair of ghostly hands had snaked their fingers around her ankles with no means of letting go.  
  
Ellie's Breathing was labored as she stirred in her sheets. Her eyes flashed open with fear. There was a knock at the door. She slipped on her shoes and slowly approached the wooden knob still wary from her strange dream moments before.  
  
Ellie opened the door; it creaked on its worn hinges. "Jack . . .?"  
  
"Ellie," His face held an expression she had yet to see until now. He looked at her hair falling around her face and thought how beautiful she really was. Ellie's appearance was one of confusion and uncertainty. She furrowed her brows and eyed him suspiciously. Jack grinned at her but still she could not understand his look. His eyes dancing in the dim light of her candle as she met his gaze.  
  
"You should come with me . . ." He told her gently taking her cold wrist in his grasp.  
  
"What is going on?" she pulled away a little but, his hold was tempting.  
  
"Just come, love. It's obvious you had a bad dream" He smiled at her slipping an arm around her waist as she moved through the door. "I heard you screaming . . ."  
  
"You did?" His hand was now clasped around her middle as they walked down the tavern's stairs.  
  
"Aye . . ." He said no more; Ellie didn't take a risk of saying anything next, letting him lead her were he had wanted.  
  
They wandered through the cluttered streets and down an ally way, Ellie bumping into things here and there. Her eyes where not accustomed to the dark. Jack held her tight, knowing she didn't like the dark and with rats running freely about the streets he knew she wouldn't like being away from him, at least he hoped that was the case. She shivered as he stopped walking. They stood before a heavy wooden door, a thick piece of wood draping over the front as a lock.  
  
Jack stood there examining the door and its lock. He had plotted something, though what it was for and why she couldn't tell. Jack loosened his hold around her finally moving over to the door. His fingers caressed the weathered surface. He smirked and whispered to himself though still Ellie heard him, "Perfect . . ." His hand fell to the thick wood used as a lock. He opened it with a grunt and Ellie moved closer.  
  
"What is this you have taken me to see?" she wondered aloud to him. He smiled broadly in the night's darkness. A small rat scurried over his foot and he threw it off, Ellie moving away from the creature quickly. He cocked his head to one side and pushed the door open, dust flew around their figures as they stepped inside. It had most defiantly been opened in quite sometime. At last Jack spoke to her.  
  
"This belonged to the original owner of the Black Pearl, Robert Yonks . . . it was his home. He died and soon enough I was granted owner ship of the Pearl for being such a devoted sailor to 'er. I ha' grown close to that man in the time I was aboard the Pearl during his rein as captain, one of the only people he ever brought to this place . . . told me that shall he ever die he would trust his precious Pearl with me." He paused smiling slightly, "He told me this place was stocked with rum and I could have it all; you know it's even better after sitting for so long." His eyes were lit up with a silly look as he whisked Ellie off her feet and into the small home that required such a heavy door to guard.  
  
Ellie screamed slightly not expecting it and then she started to protest by hitting his arm. She whispered into his ear, "Put me down, Jack Sparrow." Her breath brushing his neck and quickly she withdrew away from his head. He didn't let her go though until he reached the small dusty bed in the far corner. She dropped with a soft thud to mattress. Jack smirked at her and looked around spotting 8 huge barrels of rum across from the bed.  
  
Jack walked around blindly till he found a small jar of matches on the bed side table. Lightling one it illuminated his face, the darkness being pierced through showing the tiny particles of unsettled dust around him. He lowered it to a candle lighting it so he could see. He then grabbed two glasses, whipping them out with an old blanket. Swaggering over in his drunken manner, a playful look in his eye, he tossed Ellie the blanket of yellow scratchy material. She wrapped it around her shoulders gratefully.  
  
He set the glasses down bringing over a barrel of rum, Ellie rolled her eyes, what was he up to? After he had poured her and himself a glass of goodly aged rum Jack asked her, "Didn't ye ever wonder wha' we migh' of happened if we 'ad pursued that treasure after Neely died?" His face was lit with passion, passion of what he loved best: sailing on the open sea; it ran through his mind as the thought of treasure flowed in and out. She saw him as she had that awful night, his eyes full of wanting yet only willing to do anything if she sought him out first. He looked as if she still knew him the way she had years before, though she knew this wasn't the case. People changed and they were not an exception to this matter what so ever; they had both changed in so many ways she couldn't count, things could never be the same. She smiled shyly looking away. "He's always been this way though . . ." were the words that she heard, the whisper of a voice Ellie didn't recognize rushed through her mind.  
  
"A little . . . I wondered about us . . ." her eyes trailed over his figure leaning on the bed, a glass of rum in one hand, beads and braids of black hair falling around his face, she smiled at him. Ellie closed her eyes sighing, an image playing at the back of her mind . . . another vision . . . "The girl." She said aloud not noticing her actions. Jack eyed her seeing as she looked frightened and worn out he just listened unsure of what was going on, though he was sure it had something to do with her strange visions. She stared at him, almost as if looking right though his body, like he wasn't even there. Her eyes wide looked as if the ocean it's self churned within them catching Jack off guard as he was lost within them for a second's time . . .  
  
"She needs us . . . she says the path of life can't be seen until we fix what has been wronged." She paused shortly "The treasure!" She blurted out as if it wasn't even her own mind speaking. Ellie's eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted onto the thin mattress, her glass falling to the floor in a shattered pile. Jack immediately grabbed at her wrist to see if she had pulse. He was somewhat relieved when he found she did, even though it wasn't very strong. He brushed her hair away from her face, blowing out the candle next to them he laid down next to Ellie after covering her with the blanket to keep her warm. He didn't know what to do with her, it was later than 2 in the morning and she needed sleep, why wake her if she was already doing so. He turned his body toward her watching the delicate movement of her lungs, his head buried in her auburn brown hair as he fell asleep along side her once again.  
  
When morning came Jack woke long before Ellie. Her pulse was stronger than before but, she would have to take it easy for a day before doing anything. Jack went to the small window in the back of the room; you could see the docks from there and all the ships in port. He spotted The Black Pearl with a grin. His boots clomped along the wood flooring making Ellie stir in her peaceful sleep. He was glad she had slept through the night without much tossing, hopefully no strange dreams. When she finally did wake he smiled at her, he had been climbing across her and was caught in the middle of it.  
  
Her eyes grew wide again a smirk playing gently on his lips. He shifted over her and said, "Woman, do ye trust me, nothin' happened . . . I just was climbing over you to get me hat, savvy?" She blinked, her grin flashing up at him.  
  
"It's a sham nothing happened Captain Sparrow . . . Because then I would have a reason to through ye to the floor, wouldn't I?" Jack's smirk went away replaced by a frown. She sat up underneath him pushing him away as she did so. Ellie saw Jack reaching for his hat but, beat him to it, placing it upon her head. He smiled at her a slight laugh escaping him.  
  
"Looks damn good on ye, I'll give ye that!" Ellie tried to get out of bed but, he shoved her back down and told her she about died on him the night before and she would be going no where but to the ship and he would be carrying her. She was confused as to what he was talking about and then realized she couldn't remember much of the night before except the small room and the strange dream. She hadn't been here last she remembered and Jack hadn't been with her before, at least she thought he hadn't.  
  
"Why am I HERE?" She pressed. Jack bit his lower lip he didn't want to tell her she had had another vision and all the detail of the events that occurred so he told her as little as possible.  
  
"You had a bad dream, came with me here and passed out because you where tired." Jack quickly spat it all out; his eyes wide showing what he had said should be making all the sense in the world.  
  
"I know you're leaving something out, Captain . . . though I don't feel like pressin' you." She sighed plopping back onto the mattress. Jack contemplated kissing her, if not just on the forehead but, he thought it best to refrain from doing so. She looked so tempting with hair scattered about the stained bed, her eyes studying him like he was the only thing in the world. That's why he was so caught of guard when she took hold of his neck trinkets looking at them, suddenly drawing him nearer. Her breath was on his neck and he smirked, an amusing though running through his mind. Ellie pulled the final distance between them closed and kissed him roughly on the lips. He pulled away seconds later to find Ellie's eyes open up as if she was insane. She had clearly shocked both of them.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that . . ." She said quickly looking away.  
  
"I knew ye couldn't resist me!" a cocky grin spreading onto his face. Ellie looked back at him shocked, her hand landing in a harsh slap upon his left cheek.  
  
"Bloody 'ell, woman!" She smiled content with his reaction, almost looking innocent.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Sparrow . . . did that hurt?" her innocent look seen in her eyes.  
  
Latter that day after the Pearl was underway Jack found Ellie standing at the railing looking back at Buckley Island. Ellie heard his foot steps approaching and said "you know . . . it was on an island like that one where my first love died, he was murdered and I still haven't found the bastard who did it . . . oh but I will," she looked behind her, Jack's face looked confused but, interested. "That person is the only person I think I could kill without any regrets of my guilty conscious." She smiled darkly and looked at Jack.  
  
"Believe you tried telling me that story, never finished it, you did, you didn't want to." He raised his eyes brows as if that would change the subject.  
  
"Maybe I'll finish it sometime, you know I think I'm going te find that person soon, I can feel it. It's just they aren't some normal killer, they're . . . different." A look of thrill spread onto her face.  
  
"Really, well you best get to bed, lass, don't want ye to get sick after what happened last night-" Jack didn't want to say anymore for fear he might give something away. He scurried her off down the stairs into the hull, Ellie shrugging off his finger's grip on her shoulders, a smug smile appearing on her lips. When they entered the cabin Jack paused thinking this matter was done with but, Ellie decided it wasn't. She dash through the door, slipping under his arm and around the corner of the hall. Jack chases after her and soon enough she was cornered.  
  
"Love, ye can't out run me n' expect not to be caught."  
  
His expression was serious but, playful almost. He picked her up swinging her over his right shoulder and marched all the way back to the cabin pretending he was in the Navy. Ellie laughed at him, her feet flailing in the air behind him. He threw her on the bed, closing the door just before something hit the door behind him. A satisfactory grin spread upon his parted lips.  
  
He really knew she was feeling better but, he was still upset about the slap, "she was the one who kissed me and still I get slapped, bloody women!" he muttered as he walked back to the wheel. Ana Maria had a steady grip on the wheel steering the ship through the waves, her mind in good spirits as he approached. He was hopeful she had no reason to give him a slap as well.  
  
"A storm's comin' I can feel it . . ." she said when Jack was close enough to here, not moving her eyes from the horizon the whole time. Her thick, dark hair lashed at her back from the harsh winds that had raised now that they where farther out to sea. Jack came in front of the wheel taking her attention off of the horizon. She looked up at him, slightly unhappy. Jack frowned at her new expression.  
  
"No need for a slap . . . this is my ship any how, I get te tell YE what to do." He paused, "Keep 'er steady . . . I'll be getting some rum- mind if I don't come back soon you should come looking for me, never know what Ellie might do . . ." he turned on his heal walking below decks.  
  
Ana Maria yelled after him, "Aye?" a little unsure of his remark, though she stayed at the wheel, keeping a steady course as he'd said. Her eyes set back on the horizon as the waves grew stronger beneath the hull.   
  
Jack listened through the cabin door making sure it was safe to come inside. He slightly opened the door and peered inside. He saw Ellie perched on the bed, her head low over a book of some sort, hair covering her face. Jack slowly approached her, Ellie so engrossed in the book's words she han't even realized Jack's close presence. When Jack was close enough to whisper in her ear he gentle said, "What'd ye lookin' at, love?"  
  
Ellie almost had a heart attack; she jumped up from the bed in fright nearly falling on her side after tripping over Jack's boot. He chuckled at her and examined the book soon seeing the anger building in Ellie's eyes. She stood up, her hair swaying back and forth as she turned her head to look at him. She snatched at the book she had been reading with intent, though Jack was quicker. Sticking his thumb on the page he closed it to have a look at the cover. It was a leather bound book, worn with years of sitting and use. The cover had no title, except, for the small fine cursive print that read: Alison Anderson , 1719. Ellie grabbed at it, fear in her eyes that he might read what it held within.  
  
Jack raised an eye brown opening the book back up. Ellie grabbed irately at it but, Jack just kept turning away and raising it out of her reach. "There is something in here ye obviously don' want me te see . . . why is that? Shall we have a look see?" He turned back to opening the book. It was no use; she gave up with a pout plopping down on the bunk. When he looked further at the pages they where written in fine hand writing, there where sections marked with dates concluding it was a diary. . . One Jack didn't recognize as he had seen before. He read the entry of March 12, 1719 scanning the page careful not to miss a single word.  
  
When he finish he sat down next to her, his face filled with mixed emotion. Ellie back away, knowing he was somewhat upset. He shoved the book in her face and asked "Can you explain this?!" he paused a moment adding, "Now would be nice, love!" in harsh tones.  
  
She took a deep breath and said, huddling in the sheets, "I . . . it's a diary . . . of a girl." hoping she would not have to say more. He read aloud to her showing what he disliked.  
  
Oh Diary!  
  
I can't tell you how frightening these visions are getting; I can never be the same. No not with these images I that keep flooding my head. And this map, now I fear the puzzle is even more complex, perhaps I can't solves things alone . . .  
  
Me and Kristen road our horses down to the shore today, it felt magical for some reason. Well I found a map . . . it was the weirdest thing, all bottled up floating in the water. We opened it cautiously scanning its surface. It was in incredibly good shape, no more than a couple days old! Some sailor must have wanted to send the map far away so someone would find his treasure . . . well the oddest thing happened later. I was sitting in this very room, sleeping when I had a dream, it was frightening, oh I almost dare not tell you it.  
  
It went like this: I was walking through a dark cave with my brother when I heard a terrible scream; I turned to find that John had disappeared; it frightened me quite a bit. Well I stood very still after calling to him and getting no response. I then heard small splashes and as they grew closer and stopped I found 2 ghostly hands had snaked around my thin ankles. I had no way to get out of their grasp and then I screamed, waking next to you, diary.  
  
It was so horrid. I have been having such strange visions and it scares me . . . this ghostly little boy who reminds me so much of John's dead son is running from something and leaving behind little messages for me . . . It's quite scary I can tell you and I can only hope to fix the vile problem that has cursed my family . . . now I have treasure to find and for some reason it seems this is just another clue to solving the mystery. I best be going now, write you soon.  
  
Alison  
  
Ellie's eyes had opened up so wide she though for sure they would pop out of their sockets. She looked at Jack unsure what to say. She hadn't told him of the dream yet and didn't know about what she had said the night before. She whimpered and Jack narrowed his eyes. "Whose diary was this, El?" He asked in all seriousness. She shook her head and shrugged, though Jack knew she knew whose it was. "Tell me,"  
  
"It was my grandmother's!" She blurted out hiding her face under the covers of the bed. Jack's eyes had become even narrower as he yanked the covers away from her face. She quivered under his watch. "I swear it!" she cried out, not sure he believed her one word.  
  
"On the black pearl . . . on me life, you swear it?" he asked keenly.  
  
"Aye, I do."  
  
He relaxed a bit. Ellie did not. She was more scared than she had been in her entire life, the fact that her grandmother had gone through this whole ordeal like she had, every part of it so similar. Ellie snorted. "I had that dream, Jack. This is all too strange." She said softly, shaking her head. He embraced her, the diary falling to the floor with a clomp. She buried her head in his shoulder, her nuzzling forehead finding a dagger's outline strapped to his coat. She stopped shaking her head and just sat there. "You read ahead of me . . ." she finally said a slight smile on her lips.  
  
"So I take you grandmom was a witch lady later on . . . and somehow your mother didn't go through all this but was a witch as well and now, you're taking after them."  
  
"Perhaps, though I truly think . . . that my grandmother never fixed the mysterious curse the little girl had been telling me of. . . it has something to do with that treasure Jack . . ." she said warily. "I don't think it's a good idea to go after it but, it's the only way to fix what had been wrong all those years ago," she closed her eyes taking a deep breath, then letting out a deep sigh.  
  
"So what did you throw at me when I left earlier?" he asked looking sideways at her, trying to change the subject.  
  
She smiled, "The diary, I reached for a book on the shelf and found that. When I found it missed you I went and picked it up . . ." she trialed off, he knew the rest of it. His attempt had been no use.  
  
"Just wonder how it got here," Jack pondered aloud.  
  
"It's a little thing called fate." She smiled nudging him, her dark hair surrounding his face.  
  
Jack tightened the embrace and let go. He stood, hovering over her face. She closed her eyes once again just as Jack kissed her on the lips. He climbed over her and Ellie wrapped her legs around his waist. Kissing him back she for once felt this was the place she belonged. 


End file.
